lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game is a Video Game that is scheduled to be released in October 2012. It will available for Microsof Windows, Xbox 360, PS3, PSP, Wii, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. Levels The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King Differences from the game ands books/films The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King Objects *Palantír *Unidentified Swords *Unidentified Bows *Elven Rope *Light of Eärendil *One Ring Locations *Gollum's cave *Black Smith's Shop *Moria **The Bridge of Khazad-dûm **Balin's tomb *Mordor **Mount Doom Characters *Frodo Baggins *Gandalf *Aragorn *Samwise Gamgee *Pippin *Merry *Legolas *Gimli *Boromir *Moria Orc *Balrog *Witch-king *Cave Troll *Mordor Orc Features Coming fall 2012 Based on The Lord of the Rings motion picture trilogy , LEGO® ''The Lord of the Rings'' follows the original storylines of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, taking players through the epic story events reimagined with the humor and endless variety of LEGO play. Trusted with the dangerous task to destroy an ancient magical ring that threatens all that is good, Frodo is forced to leave his peaceful home. But the ring wants to be found and the road to Mount Doom, the only place where it can be destroyed, will be perilous and riddled with Orcs and fouler things. To help Frodo, a Fellowship is formed — Aragorn the Ranger, Gandalf the Wizard, Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, Boromir a Man of Gondor, and Frodo’s Hobbit friends Sam, Merry and Pippin. Players relive the legend in LEGO form, as they explore wonders, solve timeless riddles, and overcome endless foes in their quest to destroy the Ring. LEGO® The Lord of the Rings complements the brand new, recently released LEGO® The Lord of the Rings toy collection, available summer 2012. GAME FEATURES: Explore all of the open-world of Middle-earth and experience epic battles with Orcs , Uruk-hai , the Balrog, the Witch-king, and other fearsome creatures. Wield the power of the Palantír or Seeing-stone (‘one that looks far-away’), and jump between multiple storylines. Experience the LEGO The Lord of the Rings heroes come to life in an all new way, as they deliver the dialogue from the films. Collect, combine and forge new items in the Blacksmith Shop using Mithril , the most precious metal in Middle-earth . Discover and unlock over more than 60 playable characters, including Frodo, Aragorn, Gandalf, and many others. Collect and use a variety of weaponry and magical items, including the Light of Eärendil, Elven rope, swords and bows. Play with family and friends with easy access drop-in, drop-out gameplay option. Notes * Similar to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game will feature an open-world environment, and talking minifigures. Gallery Trailer Promotional pic64A802025E1B719EC5AF12D4F69B51B9.jpg Screenshots The Fellowship of the Ring pic8A5B85DB334ECA270E86D2C4F0535571.jpg pic25476CE362835950CE80BEC742A4BAF8.jpg External Links * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game official site Category:Computer and video games